That 80's Show After the 70's
by Helor145
Summary: This is a fanfic about what would happen after That 70's show. Relationships E/D H/J F/? K/B. Rated T just to be safe.
1. That 80's Pilot

_Hello this is my first fanfic. This is what would of happened if that 70's show went on. Just so you know this is going to be a continuous thing. There's gonna be like 8 or 9 or 10 seasons. I'll add new episodes whenever. The first episode is gonna be the longest.  
_

**That 80's Show  
Season 1 Episode 1  
January 1st 1980 7:00 A.M  
Eric Foreman's basement**

Eric: Man this sucks. I just got back and I have to leave in a week.

Donna: Yeah I won't see you until Valentine's day.

Eric: Yeah but it's the perfect day to do it.

Hyde: Also it's a perfect welcome home gift.

Kelso runs in the house.

Kelso: Guys guess what!

Hyde: You found a way to be even more stupid!

Kelso: What. No me and Brooke decided to stay in Wisconsin!

Fez: Really oh my god my friend's back to me.

Jackie: This is great!

Kelso: So you missed me. It's good to be loved.

Jackie: No it's just hard to find another pervert at your level.

Hyde: And someone as stupid.

Donna: Except for Leo.

Eric: Yeah were is Leo anyway.

Jackie: Who cares he's old and he smells bad.

Kelso: Not as bad as you! BURN!

Fez: Not a burn. You're just stupid.

Hyde: Yeah I agree. Who agrees!

Donna, Eric, Jackie: We do!

**Theme song plays**

**Hanging Out  
Down the street  
The same old thing  
We did last week  
Not a thing to do  
But talk to you****  
We're all all right  
We're all all right  
Hello Wisconsin  
**License Plate 1980

Eric walks into the kitchen were Red, Kitty, and Hyde are eating breakfast.

Eric: Hey guys.

Red: Why are you here.

Eric: Well this is my house and I live here.

Red: You went to Africa so you live in Africa.

Kitty: He's living here for the rest of the week. Until he goes back to Africa.

Eric: I'm back every holiday.

Red: No way.

Hyde: Oh it's true.

Eric: Oh Hyde Donna wanted to know if you and Jackie wanted to go see a movie.

Hyde: What movie.

Eric: A horror movie.

Hyde: A makeout movie. Hell yeah I'm in. I have to close the store early though.

Red: Great you boys will be out a couple hours.

Kitty: Ok I've got to get to work.

Red: Yeah me too.

Kelso and Brooke are looking at houses in a brochure.

Brooke: I don't know which house to choose.

Kelso: How about this one.

Brooke: Kelso for the last time that house isn't in Point Place.

Kelso: Oh yeah I forgot.

Jackie walks into Donna's room.

Donna: Hey Jackie.

Jackie: Hey Donna.

Donna: Hey did Hyde tell you we're seeing a movie.

Jackie: Yeah. Hey Donna Steven's been blowing me off lately. I think he's cheating on me.

Donna: Hyde's not like that he wouldn't cheat on you. He's not like Kelso.

Jackie: Yeah I guess I'm being paranoid.

Donna: Yeah you are.

Jackie: I guess you would know that.

Donna: What!?

Fez is buying candy at a gas station with 3 other people in it.

Fez dumps a huge pile of candy on the counter.

Fez: Here.

Cashier: Ok that comes out to...... 35$.

All of a sudden one of the men puts on a ski mask and pulls out a gun.

Masked Man: Give me all the money.

Cashier: You need to make a purchase!

Fez: I'm so scared.

Masked Man: Shut Up!

Fez: Ok.

Masked Man: Fine if I need to make a purchase then give me this candy bar.

Cashier: Ok let me ring it up!

Masked Man: Ok. Hey foreign kid just so you know. I'm taking this candy.

Fez: NO!(angrily)

Fez tackles the Masked Man.

Fez: You will not take my candy.

The cops show up.

Cop: You're under arrest.

Fez runs away.

Cops shrug.

Eric, Donna, Hyde, and Jackie are watching the movie.

Eric: Hey Donna I didn't come here to watch the movie.

Donna: I know. I'm gonna make you work for it.

Jackie and Hyde leave the theater.

Eric: Guys were are you- that's sick.

Hyde: We're going in the car!

Eric: Donna why can't we ever do that.

Donna: You're right this movie sucks. Let's go home.

Eric: I'm having sex!

Moviegoers: SHUT UP!

Eric: You're JEALOUS!

Someone throws a soda at Eric.

Eric: Ow!

Eric and Donna leave.

Kelso and Brooke are still looking at houses.

Kelso: Wait how about this one.

Brooke: Kelso it's perfect. It costs 80,000$.

Kelso: I'll just have to get a job.

The circle consists of Eric, Fez, Hyde, and Kelso.

Eric: Today me and Donna did it.

Hyde: Did you know there's a car that runs on water.

Fez: Today I almost got arrested.

Hyde: How.

Fez: A man was robbing the store and the cops came.

Eric: To arrest the burglar.

Fez: Oh.

Kelso: I actually have to get a job.

Eric, Hyde, and Fez mouths are wide open.

Hyde: Work!?

Eric: Funniest .Thing .Ever.

License Plate 1980


	2. Hasta La Vista Eric

_Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry Eric's still a main character. Sorry this episodes kind of short.  
_

**That 80's Show  
Season 1 Episode 2  
January 8th 1980 3:00 A.M  
The Forman's driveway**

Donna and Eric are sitting on the hood of the Vista Cruiser.

Donna: Eric I'm gonna miss you.

Eric: Listen Donna I'm gonna miss you so much.

Eric: Hey Donna.

Donna: Yeah?

Eric: I love you.

Donna: I love you too.

Eric and Donna kiss.

**Theme Song Plays**

**Hanging out  
Down the street  
The same old thing  
We did last week  
Not a thing to do  
But talk to you  
We're all all right  
We're all all right  
Hello Wisconsin  
**License Plate 1980

Kitty and Red are in the kitchen talking and having lunch.

Kitty: Red I can't believe our little boy is leaving again.

Red: I know it's great.

Kitty: No it's not.

Red: I won't miss him.

Meanwhile Kelso is having a job interview.

Kelso: Ok so what do I have to do.

Boss: Just listen to my questions then answer them

Kelso: I can do that.

Boss: Were do you see yourself in 5 years.

Kelso: Well I see myself space I'm gonna be an astronaut.

Boss: Okay um you should just leave.

Kelso: Really? Why?

Boss: No reason.

Hyde, Fez, and Jackie are watching tv in the Forman's basement.

Fez: Hey you know Charlie's Angels is on.

Hyde: Really?

Jackie: No Hyde. We are not watching that.

Hyde: Fine.

Jackie: Hey Hyde want to go in your room.

Hyde: Hell yeah!

Fez: Fine then leave Fez alone.

Hyde closes the door to his room.

Hyde: Wait.

Hyde opens the door and Fez is there.

Fez: Hi.

Hyde: Get out!

Fez: Ok then but your missing out.

Jackie: EW!

Hyde slams the door shut.

Meanwhile Eric and Donna are on top of the Vista Cruiser.

Eric: Man Donna I really am gonna miss you.

Donna: I know.

Eric: Well I only 30 minutes until I have to go to the airport. I can actually do it in that amount of time. Actually probably more than once.

Donna: Oh Eric, fine.

Eric: Yes!

Donna: Let's go into your room.

Donna and Eric run up into his room.

25 minutes later at the Forman's driveway everyone is there.

Kitty: Goodbye Eric.

Red: Eric see you in a month.

Bob: Well I have to go. But goodbye.

Jackie: Bye Eric.

Kelso: I'm gonna miss you.

Fez: I'm gonna miss you so much.(starts to cry)

Hyde: Man I'll see you later.

Donna: Bye Eric I love you.(They Kiss)

Eric drives away.

Red, Kitty, and Bob walk away.

Kelso: Who wants to have a circle.

Fez: I'm to depressed.

Donna: Yeah me too.

License Plate 1980


	3. I'm Not Gonna Leave You Guys Again

_Hey guys here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I need some reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Really!!! Sorry I need to tell you that each season is gonna be 20 episodes long. Ok so go and read.  
_

**That 80's Show  
Season 1 Episode 3  
January 25 1980 3:55 A.M  
The Airport**

Why didn't he leave. Red was gonna kill him. Crap Eric thought. Point Place was his home. He had to stay. Why didn't he go home for 17 days.

Meanwhile at the Forman's basement.

Fez: It's been 17 days since Eric's been gone.

Hyde: You count.

Fez: Um no I don't. Ha it would really creepy if I did right. Um right?

Kelso: Hell yeah. Geez what are you in love with him?

Fez: No.

Eric walks in the door.

Hyde, Kelso, and Fez: Eric!

Eric: Hey guys.

Fez walks over and hugs him.

Fez: I missed you Eric.

Eric: Ok Fez you can let go now. Ok Fez let go now. FEZ!

Fez: Sorry Eric.

Hyde: Eric why aren't you in Africa?

Eric: I couldn't go. Man I missed you guys so much. I couldn't go again.

Kelso: Yeah me missed you too.

Eric: I couldn't leave all of you guys again.

Donna walks in.

Donna: Eric! Why are you here. Your supposed to be in Africa! Why aren't you.

Eric: I couldn't leave you guys again. And by you guys I meant you.

Fez: Mr. Red Forman is going to kill you.

Eric: I know. I'm so dead. (scared)

**Theme Song plays**

**Hanging out  
Down the street  
The same old thing  
We did last week  
Not a thing to do  
But talk to you  
We're all all right  
We're all all right  
Hello Wisconsin!  
**License Plate 1980

Red, Kitty, and Hyde are eating breakfast in the kitchen when Eric walks into the kitchen.

Red: ERIC! Why are you here!

Eric: Well I decided not to go to Africa. Yeah so I'm gonna stay here.

Kitty: My little boys back! (Really, Really excited)

Red: I should kick your ass!

Eric: Whoa dad I never ever want to leave again.(Sarcastic)

Red: How about I stick my foot up your ass!

Hyde: Ha.

Red: I'll do it to you to.

Kitty: It's a happy time Red. So SHUT UP! (Angrily)

Eric: Yeah dad be happy.

Hyde: C'mon Forman let's go.

Eric: Ok let's go.

Eric and Hyde walk out.

Red: Damn! Why did he have to come back!

Kitty: Well I'm really happy he's back.

The gang is in the basement.

Eric: Mans Reds really pissed.

Hyde: I thought he was gonna kill us all.

Donna He was that mad huh?

Eric: I've never seen him that mad. (Scared) He walks over and gets a ice pop out of the freezer.

Donna: That's really bad. You know your dead right?

Eric: Yeah.

Jackie: Eric I feel bad for you. I mean really bad.

Hyde: I think it's funny. Ha!

Fez: Mr. Red Forman is really mean.

Kelso: Red is gonna kill you. You are so dead.

Hyde: If you die can I have your room?

Eric: I'm not gonna die.

Fez: Yes just in a coma. You know forever.

Jackie: I'm out before Red kills someone c'mon Hyde.

Jackie and Hyde leaves the house.

The circle consists of Eric, Hyde, Fez, Donna.

Eric: Man Red isn't even acknowledging my existence.

Hyde: Yeah your so dead. HA HA HA!

Donna: Eric Red won't kill you.

Fez: I love candy.

Eric: You know what I don't care. Bring it on Red!

Red: ERIC GET UP HERE!

Eric: Crap! Know I have to go act normal.

Eric goes upstairs.

Red: Eric you can stay.

Eric: Really.

Red: But you have to get job.

Eric: Crap! I mean yay! Hooray! This is so great.

License plate 1980


	4. Let's Get a Job's

_Hey Hey Hey. Sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy with school work lately I had homework in every subject. Hope you enjoy it. I'm changing some things like the season finales will be the longest episodes I"ll try to work in like 1500 words to 2000 words. Also the holiday specials will be around 1200 words to 1600 words.(Some season finales will be holiday specials) The show takes place from 1980 to either 1985 or maybe 1986 or 7  
_

**That 80's Show  
Season 1 Episode 4  
February 4 1980 1:00 P.M  
The Forman's basement**

The gang is in the basement.

Donna: So Eric how's the job search going.

Eric: Not so good.

Fez: I got a job at a hardware store I could get you a job.

Eric: Really Fez.

Hyde: So Forman's getting a job. I bet you lose it in the first week.

Kelso: Even I had my job at the police academy longer than that.

Jackie: That would be sad.

Eric: You now what Fez I'll take that job.

Hyde: And lose it in the week.

Eric: SHUT UP!

Jackie: I think you should go for it Eric.

Donna: Yeah it could be good for you.

Kelso: Yeah man a hardware store sounds fun. Hey Fez can I have a job.

Fez: Fine Kelso but you have to do something for me.

Kelso: What.

Fez: You have to well I have to think about it.

Hyde: Oh I know. I'll tell you later.

Fez: I bet it's gonna be embarrassing.

Kelso: I bet it too. (Scared)

**Theme song plays  
**

**Hanging out  
Down the street  
The same old thing  
We did last week  
Not a thing to do  
But talk to you  
We're all all right  
We're all all right  
Hello Wisconsin  
**License Plate 1980

Everyone is having breakfast

Red: Hey Eric did you get a job yet.

Eric: In fact Fez set me up with a job at the hardware store.

Kitty: That's just great.

Hyde: And Kelso is gonna have to do something really embarrassing.

Kitty: That's just great. (Worried)

At the Hub

Fez: So Eric you have a job.

Eric: Yeah. So Red's letting me stay.

Donna: Yeah that's great.

Kelso: So what do I have to do?

Hyde: Ok.......... oh crap I forgot.

Fez: Then just take the damn job.

Kelso: YES!

Jackie: I bet you'll lose your job faster than Eric.

Kelso: Hey that's not true!

Fez: We have to go to work now.

Eric: Ok let's go.

Kelso: Oh man. (Whining)

Jackie: This won't end well.

Fez, Eric, and Kelso leave.

Jackie: Kelso is gonna lose that job so fast.

Donna: Why do you think so low of him...other than the that he's a idiot and he cheated on you way more than once.

Jackie: Donna those are the exact reasons everyone has such low expectations of him.

Donna: Well actually it's really only the idiot part. No on really cares anymore that he cheated on you. Plus he needs this job to stay here I think he might actually take this seriously.

Jackie laughs. Donna looks at her meaning she's serious.

Jackie: You're actually serious? No way he's gonna lose this job so fast.

The scene moves to Red and Kitty talking in the kitchen.

Kitty: I can't believe you let Eric stay.

Red: I know I can't either.

Kitty: I'm really happy about your decision.

Red: Well he's paying rent.

Kitty: What? (In her serious voice you know the one when she's about to get angry) What rent?

Red: The rent Eric's paying.

Kitty: Why is he paying a rent to stay in his own home? (Still in her serious voice)

Red: Because as far as I'm concerned if he can't pay it one day he's out.

Kitty: No if he can't pay it he can still stay. (Serious voice)

Red: No he can't.

Kitty: How much is the rent? (In her asking a question before she gets angry voice you know the one)

Red: Huh?

Kitty: How much is the rent?

Red: 1000$ a month.

Kitty: He would have to make 375000 dollars a year to afford that.

Red: Fine I'll lower it. How much do you want it to be?

Kitty: 50 dollars a month.

Red: I see this is an argument I won't win so fine.

The Circle consists of Eric, Fez, Hyde, and Donna.

Eric: Man my rent went from 1000 dollars a month to 50 dollars a month. Now I can buy stuff with the money I get.

Fez: Yes Eric you had a very good performance in your first day.

Hyde: So what does Forman do? Is he the cashier? I can picture him as that.

Fez: He was so good he already got the job I was searching for...ASSISTANT MANAGER!

You hear Red upstairs.

Red's voice: BE QUIET!

Donna: Wow Eric: That's great!

Fez: But I WANTED THAT JOB I DESERVED IT! So I must say good day to you sirs. (Fez gets up)

Eric: But Fez-

Fez: I said GOOD DAY! (Fez leaves)

License Plate 1980


	5. Sorry Fez

_Hey guys time to upload another chapter. Episode 5 enjoy! First holiday special for Valentine's day! Wooo Wooo! By the way for the holiday's I'm going by the 2010 calendar.  
_

**That 80's Show  
Season 1 Episode 5  
February 14 1980 7:05 A.M  
The Forman's Kitchen**

Eric walks into the kitchen.

Kitty: So Eric how's Fez?

Eric: Still super pissed about me getting assistant manager.

Red: You got promoted on the first day? (Surprised)

Eric: Yeah.

Red: Well that's great! Your rent's 70 dollars week now. But just because you got the promotion no paying rent until St. Patrick's day.

Eric: Wow really!?

Red: If you mow the lawn, clean the gutters, and clean out the garage I'll throw in 30 dollars of gas money to.

Eric: When do they have to be done?

Red: St. Patrick's day.

Hyde: Hey Red can I have 30 dollars.

Red: Yeah here. (Hands Hyde 28 dollars)

Hyde: Your missing two.

Red: Oh sorry. (Hands him 2 more)

Eric: What? Why does Hyde just get money.

Hyde: Because I own a store.

Hyde leaves

Eric: I have to go buy Donna a Valentine's Day gift.

Kitty: I'm going to go to work.

Kitty leaves

Red just sits reading a newspaper

Eric: Dad you have to get mom a gift to.

Red: Yeah I know but I don't have to get it now do I.

Eric: Yeah but you usually forget about this stuff and mom gets-

Red: Eric shut up before I stick my foot up your ass!

Eric: Okay okay jeez. Mom's going to kill you.

Gets up and leaves Red stares at Eric frowning.

**Theme song plays**

**Hanging Out  
Down the street  
The same old thing  
We did last week  
Not a thing to do  
But talk to you****  
We're all all right  
We're all all right  
Hello Wisconsin  
**License Plate 1980

In the Forman's basement Eric, Donna, Hyde, and Keslo are there.

Donna is reading a postcard it is from Florida.

Kelso: What does it say.

Donna: It's from Bob and it says "Florida is very hot it sucks I hate it I want to come back so I will." Why aren't there any periods in the letter?

Hyde: Yeah that's definitely from Bob.

Eric: It sounds like something he would say.

Kelso: So Bob's coming back.

Fez walks in

Fez: So I see the traitor is here.

Eric: Well this is my house. (His smart mouth voice)

Fez: Well why don't you leave?

Eric: Fez I live here.

Hyde: Fez do you even listen to yourself when you talk?

Fez: Yes I do. Eric I will get your job.

Eric: Fez you know I have the ability to fire people?

Fez: Oh. (Smiles weakly)

Fez runs out.

Donna: So Hyde what did you get Jackie for Valentine's Day?

Hyde: Some stupid necklace.

Eric: Hey that's my idea. Oh happy Valentine's Day Donna.

Hands Donna gift.

Donna: Thanks?

Eric: I'm gonna tell Red Bob's coming back.

Eric runs upstairs.

The scene goes to Eric and Red.

Eric: Hey dad.

Red: Something happened and if it's Bob coming back I think I'll have another heart attack

Eric: Mom dad's gonna have another heart attack! (Yells)

Kitty runs over

Kitty: Why? (Frantic)

Red: Because Bob's moving back.

Eric: I'm gonna go back downstairs.

Red: Damn I was just getting used to no Bob.

Kitty: Well he's coming back to be our neighbor and try to be nicer.

Red: But Bob is like Elmer Fudd. I hate Elmer Fudd!

Kitty: Well try to be nice.

Red: I can't be nice to Bob I hate him.

Kitty: You know you missed him.

Red: No I didn't.

The Forman's basement Eric, Donna, Hyde, Jackie, and Kelso are there.

Fez walks in.

Fez: Oh what are you doing here Eric?

Eric: This is my house.

Fez: I guess you're right goodbye then.

Eric: Wait Fez I'm sorry.

Fez: Really?

Eric: Yes Fez I didn't know how much this job meant to you. You can have it.

Fez: Thank you Eric!

Hyde: So that's it they're not fighting anymore.

Jackie: This sucks

License Plate 1980


	6. Three's Company

_Hey sorry about not uploading chapters for a while. I just wanted to wait for school to end until I uploaded a new chapter. This is episode 6. If you haven't read yet then you should read the other chapters first. I hope you enjoy! I might start a new fanfic soon but don't worry I won't stop writing this one! This episode is called Three's Company because of the tension between Hyde, Jackie, and Fez.  
_

**That 80's Show  
Season 1 Episode 6  
February 24th 1980  
The Forman's Kitchen**

Eric, Kitty, Hyde, and Red are eating breakfast

Kitty: So Red are you ready to go say hi to Bob.

Red: No Kitty I don't want to go next door and say hi to Bob. He moved away only like 4 months ago and he's already back. He can't be back.

Kitty: Well we are and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind.

Hyde: So Red what if Bob hugs you.

Eric: Hyde my dad won't only hug him he'll kiss him.

Red: Eric stop being a smart-ass. Steven if Bob hugs me I'll kill him.

Kitty: Okay Red let's go.

Red: But-damn it fine let's go.

Red and Kitty leave.

Hyde: Oh Eric I got Leo to hook us up with more "Film".

Eric: Good I thought I would die without "Film". Leo gets the best "Film" let's go use it.

Hyde: I agree Forman.

Eric and Hyde run downstairs.

Forman's Basement

Hyde: What the hell!

Hyde sees Jackie, Kelso, and Fez Sitting on the couch with Jackie in the middle.

Jackie: Oh hey Steven.

Kelso: Hey Hyde.

Fez: Eric I got fired.

Eric: Wait Fez you got fired from the job I was doing great at to begin with? What happened?

Hyde: Forman shut up for a second. Jackie what the hell did I tell you?

Jackie: That Leo got us some more "Film".

Hyde: No I told you that you don't need to be in the same room as Kelso and the same room as Fez.

Jackie: Oh sorry Ste-

Kelso: Jackie shut up. Hyde you think I would do it with Jackie? Hyde I'm with Brooke and I'm a father. Do you not trust me?

Hyde: Yes Kelso I don't trust you. I also don't trust Fez. He's so horny. He rubs himself on the couch for pleasure.

Jackie: Listen Steven I won't cheat on you, and Fez isn't after me.

Fez: Oh um yes I am.

Jackie: What! Fez we broke up.

Fez: Yes because I saw how sad Hyde was and I wanted him to be with you. But now I don't give a damn. I will fight for you Jackie.

Eric: Fez that is the worst idea ever.

Hyde: Fez leave me and Jackie alone.

Fez: No I love Jackie I will win her from you.

Hyde: Well to bad Fez because Jackie's with me.

Fez: Well then Good Day!

Kelso: But Fez.

Fez: I said Good Day!

**Theme Song Plays**

**Hanging Out  
Down the street  
The same old thing  
We did last week  
Not a thing to do  
But talk to you  
We're all all right  
We're all all right  
Hello Wisconsin  
**License Plate 1980

At the Pinciotti's house

Bob is reading the paper in his robe reading the paper. There is a knock on the door and Bob opens the door.

Bob: Oh hey Kitty. Hi Red. (Bob goes to hug Red)

Red: Bob, I'll kill you.

Bob: Oh okay Red sorry.

Kitty: Bob we're so glad you're back.

Bob: I am too. Florida was to hot for me.

Red: Yeah but Point Place gets really hot too.

Bob: So what I thought that if I'm gonna be hot why not with my friends.

Red: Wow great idea Bob.

Kitty: I'm just happy you're back Bob.

Bob: I am too.

Red: Yeah I'm jumping for joy.

Later that day.

In Eric's room.

Donna: Fez said what!

Eric: Yeah Donna I know. He also lost the job I gave him.

Donna: I don't care about that Eric. Hyde's gonna kick Fez's ass!

Eric: I know. But only if Fez makes a move on Jackie.

Donna: Yeah...Fez is dead.

Eric: I know.

Down in the basement

Kelso and Fez are sitting on the couch. Hyde is sitting on his chair with Jackie in his lap.

Hyde: This show sucks!

Fez: Shows what you know.

Hyde: Fez shut up.

Fez: No! Jackie want to make out!

Jackie: What!

Hyde: That's it you're dead.

Fez runs outside Hyde runs after him.

Jackie: Steven don't!

Kelso: Jackie move out of the screen.

Hyde: OW!

Jackie: Steven!

Jackie runs outside.

Hyde is on the drive-way outside. Red, Bob, Kitty, Eric, Donna, Fez, and Jackie are concerned.

Fez: Hyde I'm sorry I was wrong to try to steal Jackie from you!

Eric: Oh crap he's out cold. Like when Luke Skyw-

Donna: If you bring up Star Wars I'm gonna kick you're ass.

Bob: Oh hey Eric.

Eric: Hey Bob.

Red: Hey Hadji what happened.

Fez: Well I asked to make out with Jackie. Then Hyde chased me outside so I hit him with a bat.

Hyde: (Weakly) Fez when I get out of the hospital I'm gonna kick you're ass.

Kelso runs outside

Kelso: Hey guys. Holy crap Hyde.

License Plate 1980


End file.
